Just a Dream?
by sesshomarusdemoness
Summary: Kagome kidnaped two sexy guys Sweet torture! LEMONS! Oneshot. Bondage warning


It was late at night when Kagome 's phone rang, disturbing her peaceful sleep. She opened her eyes and spared a glance at the object of her distaste. She actually contemplated rolling over and going back to sleep but picked up the ringing object and groaned "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, I'm bored do you want to come over." Came her boyfriend Inuyasha's voice on the other end of the phone. "It'll be a lot of fun I promise!"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kagome groaned.

"Up, now come over." He said as he hung up on her.

Kagome hung up the phone mumbling a few choice words to her boyfriend for waking her up and proceeded to get presentable. She quickly dressed and headed out the door and down the shrine steps.

Kagome made her way down the deserted street. It was dark and all the streetlights were off. There was always something about the dark that creeped Kagome out. Just as she was walking around the corner she bumped into a warm cheast and fell backwards onto her butt. She looked up into golden eyes and shrunk back a bit.

"Well what do we have here?" said the deep masculine voice. Kagome heard another laugh and knew she was not alone. "She should know that dogs prowl at night time. Grab her and let's have some fun tonight."

Kagome was gathering breath to scream for help when a hand was clasped over her mouth. Two arms grabbed hers and before she knew it someone had pinched her neck in just the right spot. Knocking her out.

The last thing Kagome saw was two glowing yellow eyes before darkness overcame her.

When Kagome woke up she was in what looked like to be a large cage. "Ahhh she's awake." Said a male voice. Kagome's eyes followed the sound and came face to face with two men in masks. Her fear grew when she remembered what happened. She was kidnapped and in a place she didn't know. Kagome sunk back to the back of the cage and hugged her knees to her cheast.

She heard the cage being unlocked and the two men walked into the cage, ignoring Kagome's pleas for them to leave her alone. One grabbed an arm and tied a long piece of rope around one of her hands and the other man did the same with the other arm. Together they got her out of the cage and dragged her by the ropes towards a door with the title playroom.

When the other door was opened she saw the worst thing she had ever laid eyes on given the circumstances. She saw a table in the shape of an "X", whips, chains on a wall, handcuffs of every color, a bed, spreader bars, and many more sex toys. Kagome stiffened when she realised what they were going to do to her and by the looks of things there was no way in hell she could get away.

"What should we do to her first Red?" Said the one in the white and blue mask. As he yanked the ropes.

"I think we should use the table first, I'm hungry!" Said the one in the white and Red mask. He smiled at her and dragged her to the table in the shape of an "X". Kagome struggled as she was pushed onto the table and the rope that bound her hands was secured. Blue worked on securing her hands while Red worked on her feet. Red was taking his own sweet time as he tied down one foot to the table tightly. Kagome kicked and trashed with her remaining free foot and ended up kicking Red in the shoulder. "That's not nice pet." Red grabbed the offending leg and tied it down extra tightly.

Kagome was starting to cry as she struggled against her bindings. "Let me go you sick bastards." She screamed.

"Now we wouldn't want to do that now would we?" whispered Blue into her ear. Kagome felt a black gag being put over her mouth, muffling her cries.

"Blue you get to choose: top or bottom?" Red said as he licked his lips. Blue took out a knife and cut Kagome's shirt off. "Top is mine this time." said Blue. Red smiled as he took the knife and cut off Kagome's skirt, leaving the poor girl clad in only a lacey bra and thong. Blue took the knife back and cut off her bra. He took a good look at her and saw her beauty. Blue dove in and started attacking her breasts with his mouth, teasing one breast with his tongue while massaging the other one. Kagome was completely at a loss with this sensation. He switched breasts and blew cold air on one, making it hard. Kagome was growing wetter by the second and Red knew it because he saw her underwear get darker. "I think she likes it man." Said Blue who soon went back to his torture.

"You look good enough to eat my pet," said red as he cut off the thin thong. Kagome was completely exposed. The only man who had seen her this exposed was Inu-yasha, when he took her virginity. But they hadn't had sex since. And quite frankly Inuyasha was too gentle. She didn't really enjoy her first time as much as she should have.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Red's tongue in her more private areas. Kagome screamed though the gag as he lapped at her entrance. Sinking his tongue deeply into her and then flicking it over her clit. Kagome was being tortured, it felt soooo good! Red continued to tongue fuck her until she was so close to completion. He stopped just as he felt her ready to explode. He went over to the wall and got what looked like to be a vibrator. Red came back and put the vibrator inside of her to the hilt and turned it on low. Kagome raised her hips and tried to get it to work faster but she couldn't find completion at such a low power. Red took mercy on her and put it on high and started moving it in and out of her. Quickly finding he special spot and thrusting the toy against it. Blue continued sucking on Kagome's breasts and making the pleasure practically double. Red took the vibrator out and shoved it back in Kagome as fast as he could and started to lick her clit. Just as Blue gave a hard squeeze to her breast, she came. Oh did that ever feel good. Kagome screamed out her orgasm through the gag. She really liked this type of torture.

Red licked up all of her juices and took the vibrator out of her. "What should we do now Blue?" Red said.

Blue looked over to the wall and pointed to something Kagome couldn't see. Red nodded and stood back from Kagome's still dripping entrance. Blue went over to the wall and grabbed two cans of whip cream. Blue took off the lid to the whipped cream and put it aside as he walked toward Kagome. He handed the other to Red and then moved to stand in between Kagome's legs. Blue shook the can and it over Kagome's stomach.

"Snack time." He said.Red dipped his head down and licked off ever so slowly. Blue was busy making a whipped cream bra on Kagome and then licking it off. Red continued his path downward and sprayed it all over Kagome's opening. She squirmed as his tongue went to lick the outside and raised her hips to meet his tongue. Red smirked and sprayed the topping inside her cavern and devilled his tongue inside to eat it all. Kagome's hips had a mind of their own, as they wanted every bit of that tongue. It didn't take her long until she finally reached her peak. Red was just waiting to lap up her juices and he greedily did.

Red smiled and gestured over to the wall. Blue nodded and began to untie Kagome's feet at a safe distance while Red untied the rope off the table. Kagome was still coming down from her orgasm to realise what they were doing. Blue lifted Kagome up and carried her to the wall. Red came over and chained her hands to the wall with the four-foot chains. Blues let go of her and looked down to locate the feet bindings. He found them quickly and spread her legs apart to a comfortable angle.

Red took up a chair beside them, but not before handing Blue a long black feather. Red reached his hands down his pants and started jacking off just as soon as Blue swirled the feather down her cheek. He continued his trail downward and dragged it slowly down the valley of her breasts. He then swirled the feather around one of her breasts before doing the same to the other one.

It tickled but it felt so good to Kagome. She was beyond bliss at this point. She would agree to just about anything at this point if it meant it would give her pleasure. These guys were good at what they did; she'd admit that to anyone. If they had wanted to hurt her, they would have before now.

Blue had enough of just teasing and wanted to get straight to the sex. He trailed his hand down and inserted 2 fingers into Kagome's opening. Her eyes snapped shut as Kagome screamed through the gag. Blue smiled and started trusting with his fingers, adding another after a little while. The pressure inside Kagome kept building and building until she was shaking her head from side to side and grinding her hand against his fingers. Blue descied to be cruel and took his fingers out of her. Kagome whimpered and watched Blue go down to move the leg chains farther apart, Once Kagome was to the point of doing the splits in chains, Blue came back up to Kagome's face and undid her gag. "I want to hear you beg for release." He whispered into her ear. Blue then inserted his three fingers into her again and kept trusting until she was close again. When he could feel her walls starting to tighten he took them out slowly and pushed them back in. "Beg bitch."

"Please! For the love of god PLEASE!" she said. Blue smirked and undressed revealing is large manhood to her. He kissed her on the lips as he thrust into her. Kagome sighed in the kiss as she came. He kept thrusting into her trying to find his own release. Kagome came a second time and this time brought blue with her. He grunted and released his seed into her.

Over on the chair Red was about to release when he got up and pushed Blue aside and thrusted into Kagome. They both came a few minutes later and Red shot his seed into her. All three of them were out of breath at this point.

"Who are you?" Kagome said in between breaths. Blue turned to Red and smirked. Red went up to her and whispered into her ear. "I told you it would be a lot of fun." Red took off his mask to reveal her boyfriend Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped. She had not been expecting that. Blue went over to her and revealed his face to her. He looked very much like Inuyasha in a way, she figured they much be related. "I am Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru." Before Kagome could say anything she was knocked out again, looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

When Kagome woke up the next day she was in bed. She had just had the strangest dream. She got up and got ready for school. A car honked in the driveway. It was Inuyasha and his brother coming to take her to school like every morning.

She ran outside with a goodbye to her family and opened the car. "Morning guys." She said quietly and shut the door behind her.

"Have a good sleep Kags?" asked Inuyasha as he put his arm around her.

"I had the strangest dream last night," she said. "Don't ask."

"I bet it was a lot of FUN" he smirked. Upfront Sesshomaru smirked as well and sped down the road.

Kagome was stunned but then just shook it off. After all it was just a dream…wasn't it?

SD: OMG that was probably the best oneshot lemon I've ever written. It's also the longest one I've written too. Hope you like NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES! Review please.


End file.
